Learning Curves
by PrincessAnnaSexual
Summary: Anna is the princess of England and the king and queen of England flies her over to America for a couple of years for an better education. Then, Anna meets the love of her life. She doesn't know that until later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Princess Anna?" Kai called for Anna. It was Anna's first day in college ever since she moved from England. She is the princess of England, but her parents wanted her to get a better education and a great future job, so her parents, the King and Queen of England decided to fly her over to America and get the education she needed.

After she gets the education, Anna will be going back to England, being the smart princess her parents have always dreamt of. But of course that would be in a few years.

Anna doesn't want to be the smart princess that her parents always dreamt of. She felt pressured and she was afraid to let her parents down because she loves her parents deeply. The ginger although, was at least extremely excited to live in America and see what the country is like and is all about. She especially couldn't wait to meet new people.

"Huh?" Anna groaned while being woken up for her first day of college.

"I'm sorry to wake you ma'am-" Kai said while being interrupted by Anna.

"No, no, no! It's okay! I'm awake" She reassured Kai, with her heavy british accent, stretching and yawning. "I'm awake, don't worry! I've been up for hours!"

"Alright ma'am. I'll let you go get ready" As Kai said, leaving Anna's door.

"Oh god… England and American times messes up my sleep" Anna groaned, trying to wake up from her grogginess. She slowly emerged, waking up completely from the tiredness.

The ginger woke up. She saw packages of new clothing her parents have bought her. She got so excited and couldn't decide what to wear on her first day of college. Finally, a decision was made. She has chosen an oversized green knitted sweater, with black leggings, and tan Uggs. Anna loved the way the outfit looked on her. She went to fix her bed head. She went into her bathroom and started to brush her hair. It was so knotty that it took fifteen minutes for her hair to be fully brushed without knots. Anna had a wavy like ginger hair, that was as long as below her shoulders and above her elbows. It was long and beautiful.

After Anna has gotten ready, in America it was 7:00am. College didn't start until 8:30am. Anna got her notebooks and organized the notebooks by classes. After the ginger has done that, she rambled to herself.

"_God i'm so nervous… What if no one likes me? Oh bloody hell, i'm sure someone will like me or at least be my friend." _Anna thought to herself and said her thoughts out loud, quietly. There was a knock coming from the door.

"Yeah?" Anna asked. "It's me, Kai! You have to leave now ma'am." Kai said, from the other side of the door.

"Alright! I'll be right down!" Anna quickly rushing to get her things together.

As Anna got everything together, it was almost 8:00am. Anna said goodbye to Kai and got into her brand new car that the King and Queen bought for her. It was an Bugatti, and the color was baby pink. She drove to college and parked where no one would really park, so her new car was safe from the dumb and new drivers.

The college was enormous. Anna stood besides her car and stared at the building with amazement. "Whoa...This place is _HUGE_" She thought to herself.

"Okay, here we go…" Anna mumbled to herself, walking towards to the college.

As Anna is walking towards to the college, she sees this one girl. A short-haired brunette. The girl seemed really happy and outgoing.

"_She's kind of cute." _Anna thought to herself, walking into the doors of the huge school. Anna walks around, trying to find her first class of the day.

Her first class was math. Anna was nervous but she knows she can do it. She goes into the classroom and was the first one there. She finds a seat in the back of the classroom and rathers to sit in the back so no one notices her. The bell rings and people start coming into the classroom. The brunette came into the classroom and when Anna spotted her, she got happy on the inside. She felt like they would be good friends. The brunette comes up to Anna and introduces herself.

"Hello! I'm Rapunzel!" The brunette delightedly introduces herself.

"H-hi. I'm Anna" The ginger said shyly.

"I love that name! Okay, I'll sit by you." Rapunzel smiled at Anna, taking a spot next to her.

"_Wow… Rapunzel's a nice name. She seems to be wanting to be friends with me" _ As Anna thought to herself, smiling like an idiot, not knowing she was staring at Rapunzel.

"Anna? Are you alright?" Rapunzel asked, waving in Anna's face.

"Oh! yeah! I-i'm sorry about that! I-" Anna stuttered, not knowing what to say. Rapunzel calmed her down and reassured Anna that she understand and that she was just daydreaming.

"Oh Anna, I remembered, there's someone I want you to meet. She's one of my best friends and I think you two would get along great." Rapunzel whispered to the ginger, smiling at her.

"_A friend of hers? How could she possibly know her friend and I would get along?" _Anna thought to herself, nodding to Rapunzel and pretending she's excited.

"_What if I don't like her friend? What if I do end up liking her? God i'm so nervous now." _As butterflies came into her stomach, making her feel more nervous and uneasy.

As the class passed on by and at the end of class, the bell rings and everyone was dismissed. Except for Anna. The teacher told her to stay with him for a few minutes.

"Hello, Anna. I am Professor Williams." he said as his hand was on Anna's shoulder. He stood 6'1 ft high, he had short brown hair with green eyes. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a rose red tie. He wore dark blue jeans and black shoes. He was a pretty fancy Professor you could say.

'HI professor." Anna said softly, looking up at the tall man. "May I go now? I have to look for my next class" She asked, politely. The Professor nodded and let her go.

Anna roamed in the crowded halls, looking for room 356. All of sudden, Rapunzel calls for Anna. The ginger turns around, and smiles to see Rapunzel.

"Hey Rapunzel! I'm looking for my class, and if you don't mind-" Anna was interrupted by Rapunzel.

"Of course i'll help you look for your next class!" Rapunzel took Anna's hand and ran through the crowded halls.

"_Whoa! She's really faasst!" _

Anna yelping, trying her best to dodge the people in the halls as Rapunzel pulls her, running to their next class.

"Whoa, Rapunzel! Please slow down, I need to catch my breath!" Anna said, still being pulled by the brunette.

As Rapunzel and Anna arrived to their next class, Anna was exhausted and panting from all the running and pulling by Rapunzel. Rapunzel was jumping excitedly and smiling big at the ginger. When Anna finally caught her breath, she smiled back at Rapunzel wearly.

"Alright, so what class is this again?" As Anna looked at the sheet of the paper with her schedule and the room numbers. Before Rapunzel could say anything, Anna found out what the class was.

"Oh, nevermind! It's History!" Anna looked away from the sheet of paper onto Rapunzel's face. The brunette was still smiling.

"Come on Anna!" As Rapunzel grabbed onto Anna's arm, pulling her once again. Rapunzel found a spot where her and the ginger could sit together. Anna was pleasantly surprised by the spot choice the brunette found for the both of them. Their seats were all the way in the back of the classroom, to the left. Anna loved it because she wouldn't be getting all the attention. The princess sat down behind Rapunzel's seat, as the brunette sat in her seat in front of Anna. They both were ten minutes early to class.

"So.. Tell me more about yourself." As Rapunzel faced towards Anna, resting her chin on her palm, staring at the ginger, smiling. Anna giggled, blushing and looking down at the desk.

"well.. I'm from England and i'm the prince-" Before Anna could even finish her sentence, Rapunzel knew.

"Whoa, wait! You're the princess of England?!" The brunette interrupted Anna, in surprise and excitement. Her eyes widen as Anna sat there, with her eyes wide open, in shock.

"Uh… Yes, yes I am." Anna resumed with a shaky, hesitant voice, adding;

"But you cannot tell anybody!" As she said in worry, while she rubs her hands together tightly.

"Don't worry Anna! I won't say a word. I promise." The brunette put her pinky out, reassuring the ginger.

"I pinky promise." She smiled.

Anna smiled then nodded softly, wrapping her pinky around Rapunzel's.

"Good" Anna said softly.

"So! How is it like being a princess? Also why are you here in America?" As the brunette asked in curiosity and excitement because she's friends with an actual princess.

"It's not that bad, actually. It's just, my parents expect a lot out of me because they're the king and queen and i'm the princess. I have to do princessy stuff and act like an classy, fancy, etiquette, princess." The ginger looked down, holding her hands together, twiddling her thumbs, slightly frowning. The brunette looked at Anna with understanding. Anna continued.

"I have to also learn what to do if I ever become the queen of England, which I probably will be. The reason why mother and father sent me over to America is because they wanted me to get a better education." Anna sighed. Rapunzel looked to her right, and pondered for a moment. Then she looked at Anna, grabbing her hands.

"Anna, I don't expect much out of you, but I will be here for you. You are a normal human being, just like us." She smiled a the ginger, holding her hands firmly. Anna looked up and smiled, holding Rapunzel's hands back tighter.

"Thank you, Rapunzel. That means a lot and i'm glad to have a friend like you." Anna said in her heavily british accent.

Rapunzel giggled "Gosh, I love your accent! And anytime!"

The bell rang and people started to walk into class, coming through the door. Anna watched people walked in. All of sudden, she spots this one particular girl, that catches the gingers eyes. This girl, was tall and petite. She had platinum blonde hair, in a side braid. The blonde also had tiny bits of snowflakes in her hair, glistening. She also had these beautiful blue eyes and pale skin. Her cheeks were filled with a hint of crimson. The blonde was wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt that was V-cut, along with white and black aztec leggings. She was also wearing knee-high black leather boots. Anna was stunned and couldn't keep her eyes off of the blonde.

"_Wow… She's soo… Beautiful. I need to know her name and I definitely need to be friends with her." _ The ginger gazed at the blonde, dreaming.

She didn't notice the blonde looking right back at her. Anna woke from her daydream and realized she was staring at the blonde the whole entire time. The ginger blushed so badly, looking down at her desk, covering her hands up with the sleeves from her sweater. Then she covered her crimson red cheeks.

"_Oh god.. She saw me staring at her. Oh god. Why did you do this Anna?" _

She sighed deeply, but quietly. Anna peeked out through her fingers and saw the blonde sitting next to Rapunzel to her right. The blonde turned around to put her purse down on the floor. Then she looked up at Anna, smiling a tiny bit. Anna smiled slightly back at the blonde, blushing.

"_Wow.. How is she so beautiful? She looked back at me." _

Anna blinked her eyes, trying to look away from the petite blonde. The blonde smiled once again, winked, then turned around. Anna saw the wink and started to blush even more.

"_Wow… Just, wow…" _

The bell rings and the class is over. Rapunzel asks Anna what class she has next. All the ginger could think about, the petite blonde.

"Rapunzel.. Who was that tall blonde girl that was sitting next to you in History?" Anna staring at the blonde as she walks out of the room.

"Are you talking about Elsa?"

"That's her name?" The ginger looking at the brunette. Rapunzel nodded and smiled.

"_Elsa, huh? She has such a beautiful name.."_

"Anna, if you want to meet her, I can introduce you to her. She is one of my good friends and I think you two would be great friends!" Rapunzel smiled, pulling the ginger out of the classroom, onto their next class.

"Rapunzel.. I-I want to meet her." Anna stuttered, still in shock by her name.

"Alright! I can introduce you to her after school!" The brunette said excitedly, smiling.

Anna smiled and was excited at the same time. But she was also really nervous about meeting the beautiful blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in like... forever! I've been so busy lately and I promise I didn't forget you guys! Sorry this chapter was short, I wanted to get this scene over with and move on to Elsanna things. (In this AU, they are NOT related.) I will continue to update! Thank you for likng/following this story!

* * *

As Anna and Rapunzel go to their next class, all of sudden Anna sees Elsa.

"_She's so adorable!" _ As Anna smiled, while looking at the blonde and walking with the brunette. Rapunzel looks over at the ginger and notices that she's glancing over at the blonde. The brunette smiles.

"It seems you really do want to be friends with Elsa, huh?" Rapunzel giggled, giving Anna a smirk

"Rapunzel!" Anna blushed, looking away from Elsa and onto the floor. The brunette laughed.

"Honestly Anna, you seem head over heels about her."

Anna looks up and her eyes widen, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh.. W-what are you talking about? I-i'm just excited to meet her thats all, I swear!" Anna stuttered, laughing nervously. Rapunzel sarcastically nodded, smirking at Anna.

"_Get your shit together! Don't make it obvious that you're Bisexual!"_

"Alrighty then! Here you are! This isn't my class but i'll meet you after class here." The brunette walks away, waving to the ginger. Anna waved back, smiling.

"_I could stare at Elsa all day long"_

Anna walked into her next class. It was science and Anna hated science. As the ginger was looking for a seat, she groaned and deeply sighed. She found a seat and as she sat in the back of the and classroom, she was a minute or two early. She took out her iPhone 5S and played games on it while she waited. Her favorite game she had on her phone was Flappy Bird. An addicting game that was deleted by the creator. The ginger is so grateful she got the game before it was deleted from the app store. Her highest score on the game was 47.

The bell rang and people started to come in. Anna was still on her phone. Someone sat in front of the ginger and this person smelled good. This person smelt like Lavender. Anna looked up and it was Elsa. The blonde was looking at her, smiling resting her head on her hands. Her arms were standing, resting on the desk. The ginger's eyes start to widen as well as her mouth. Her cheeks started to fill with crimson slowly. Elsa giggled shyly at Anna, blushing slightly.

"Hi." The blonde said softly, while smiling, staring into the ginger's beautiful turquoise eyes.

"U-uh.. H-hi me?" The ginger stutters, placing her hand on her chest.

"_Good job, Anna. She probably thinks you're weird."_

Elsa nodded, smiling, as she blushed a bit.

"Oh, hi!" Anna smiled back, as she continued to blush.

"I like your accent" Elsa giggled lightly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"_Oh my god… Why is she so cute?!"_

The ginger giggled lightly along with the blonde.

"Thank you! I'm sorry if you don't understand me because you know, i'm british and my accent's kind of heavy so yeah" Anna rambled.

As she was rambling, Elsa interrupted her.

"It's okay dear. I think it's adorable" The blonde reassured the ginger, smiling while placing her hand on Anna's hand.

All of sudden the ginger stopped talking and looked at their hands. Anna looks up at Elsa, and smiles.

"_Oh my god.. her hand is on mine.. she's so soft.."_

Anna couldn't handle the smoothness and softness of the blonde's skin.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in. Elsa smiled once more then turned around, pulling her soft hands away from Anna. The ginger looked at her hands and then looked away.

The class felt like hours. Anna was sleeping on her desk, drooling a tiny bit. The bell rang and finally the hour-lasting class was over. Anna jumped from the bell, frantically getting her stuff together. Elsa watched her, giggling, covering her mouth.

"_Oh Anna" _Elsa said softly, continuing to giggle.

Anna started to blush and laugh nervously. Elsa watched Anna as she tried to rush. The blonde decided to help the ginger with her stuff.

"Let me help, please." Elsa said with a stern voice, smiling as she picks up Anna's books. Anna smiled as she watched Elsa pick up her books.

"_Wow, shes so amazing and..beautiful.."_

They both got up and started to walk out of the classroom together.

"Elsa, Thank you for helping. It really means a lot" Anna looked at her, grinning.

"It's all good Anna. So, I would love to have your number! May I?" The blonde asked the ginger without hesitation.

"Of course!" Anna and Elsa stopped walking and exchanged numbers.

After they exchanged numbers, both of them gazed in each other's eyes. To Anna, it felt like an eternity. To Elsa, it felt like only seconds. It actually lasted a minute. The blonde wanted it to last.

"_Oh Anna… God, you're so beautiful." _ The blonde thought to herself, not even noticing that she was gazing in the ginger's eyes, grinning deeply and sighing dreamily.

The bell rang and it woke both of the girls out of their daydream. They both jumped and looked around, blinking their eyes in confusion.

"O-oh, uh, I-I gotta go! Text me!" Anna stuttered, walking away from the blonde as her face filled with red, She waved at the blonde, smiling, and blushing at the same time. Elsa smiled back, silently giggling at Anna's cuteness. She began to blush as well. She waved back at Anna, nodding.

"_Gosh, she's too adorable." _ The blonde thought out loud quietly, smiling.

Hours went by and college was almost over. Anna was really relieved to know that her first day went extremely amazing. She made two friends in one day. All she could think about was Elsa, and how beautiful she was. Anna couldn't wait to hangout with Elsa for the first time and alone. She knew they are going to have an amazing friendship. The ginger loved how her and the blonde just, clicked. Just like that. The ginger daydreamed throughout the whole day, until college was over, which ends at 1:30pm for Anna and apparently Elsa and Rapunzel too. It was almost one thirty and Anna was really anxious to get out.

When college was over for the day, Anna went outside to her car. While she was walking, she notices Elsa and Rapunzel talking to each other. She softly smiled, looked away, and kept on walking to her car. Anna was hoping one of her new friends would notice her. Elsa looks up and sees Anna walking. The blonde interrupted Rapunzel and called for Anna.

"Anna!" The blonde waved her arms to the ginger, trying to get her attention. The brunette turned around and does the same thing Elsa was doing. Anna hears her name being called. She turns around, and sees her lovely friends calling for her. She smiles and starts to walk over to them. All of sudden, Anna almost got run over by a car. She did certainly get hit, getting a bad bruise on her upper leg. Anna stands up and starts to yell at the dude who hit her.

"You bastard! You almost ran me over and ended up hitting me, giving me this nasty bruise!" The ginger walks over, shaking her fist. Her face was red.

The dude rolls his window down.

"I-I'm sorry, are you hurt?" He stuttered, looking worried. He got out of the car to talk to Anna. The ginger hears Elsa and Rapunzel running towards her, calling for her.

"Anna! Are you okay?!" Rapunzel ran up to the ginger and hugged her tightly. Anna nodded and hugged back. Elsa looked at the ginger with worry in her eyes and sighed in relief when Anna nodded to the brunette's question.

Elsa wanted to hug Anna so badly. As soon as Anna laid her eyes on the blonde, she knew what to do. She saw the worry in Elsa's face and in her eyes. The ginger goes up to the blonde and pulls Elsa in for a hug. The blonde hugged back tighter, smiling.

"_Wow, she smells so good.. Like, Lavender and chocolate. My two favorite things"_

Anna sighed and smiles softly as she nuzzles her face into Elsa's neck, smelling her scent.

"_God, I could hug her forever. She's such a great hugger"_

"I'm glad you're okay." The blonde whispered in Anna's ear, and laid her head onto the ginger's shoulder, enjoying the embrace.

"_She really cares about me! So fucking adorable" _ Anna grinned big.

Sadly, the hug came to an end when Elsa pulled away first. The two gazed into each other's eyes, admiring the beauty of the eye color.

"_I never knew she had such beautiful eyes."_ Anna thought to herself, going into a deep daydream while gazing into Elsa's eyes.

"Anna?" The blonde woke the ginger up from her trance, waving her hand in Anna's face.

"O-oh! Y-yeah! I'm okay!" Anna blushed, biting her lower lip as she moved her eyes to the ground. She smiled when she heard the blonde let out a small giggle.

Anna turns around and starts to yell at the dude for hitting her. Rapunzel joins in as Elsa watched.

"You are so lucky I didn't get seriously injured! I could press charges against you right now if I could!" as Anna had her index finger into the dude's chest, making an angry face.

"Next time, watch where you're going Hans!" Rapunzel stood next to Anna, clenching her fists.

"Wait, wait! Please don't press charges against me! I'll do anything.. Please.."

Hans got onto his knees and begged Anna. The ginger looks at him for a moment and ponders.

"Alright.. I won't press charges against you.."

"Really? Oh thank you so much!" As Hans shook her hand in relief. He stands up and wipes his clothes.

"Ahem, I haven't introduced you myself yet. I'm Hans."

"I'm Anna." The ginger said with a straight face, starting to regret giving Hans a chance, but despite Anna's personality, She isn't _**That **_mean.

Rapunzel pulled Anna away.

"What do you think you're doing?! Hans is not a good guy! Trust me! Even ask Elsa!" Rapunzel held Anna's hands and said in a concerned voice.

"_Okay.. I am realllly starting to regret my decision.."_

Anna looks over to Elsa and sees Elsa looking at her, nodding her head in agreement to what Rapunzel said.

Anna sighed. "Okay, I believe you guys. I won't talk to him.. I just hope he doesn't try to do anything on me"

"Don't worry Anna, Elsa and I have your back" Rapunzel reassured Anna, as Elsa nodded, smiling.

"_Gosh, I have such amazing friends" _ Anna smiled.

"Alright Hans, well, I gotta go.. Bye!" As Anna pulled Elsa and Rapunzel, running away from Hans, as he never got to say goodbye to her.


End file.
